


Null room

by adjslesylyanhshsh



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjslesylyanhshsh/pseuds/adjslesylyanhshsh
Summary: tsim速撸





	Null room

**Author's Note:**

> R18警告  
粪作  
著名本子设定不做爱就出不去的房间

-

气氛很怪。

今市隆二并不记得自己昨夜身处何方，记忆好像停止在他与相关工作人员共进晚餐的某一时刻了。墙上的挂表滴滴答答的响着，指针在倒转，耳下是过分柔软的枕头，显然，这不是他家。若硬要说是工作地的休息区那便更加荒谬，他所在的房间小的好像一张这样的小单人床就要塞满，而登坂广臣，他的朋友，挤在他身旁侧躺着，仍在熟睡中。

房间内灯光昏暗，无门，墙上挂着个银白反光的东西，仔细看发现是块熟悉的遮光板，这遮光板设计来便是为用作车用，显然与窗子不大契合，以至于缝隙间隐约透出些光亮，他推测背后会是扇窗。寻找出口无果，他犹豫要不要叫醒身旁酣睡的人，登坂广臣睡得很沉，眉头紧锁，眼睛轮廓舒展，与微抿的嘴唇呼应，整个人呈现一种纠结的危险与温和，像太阳下打盹儿的黑豹。他正这样想着，对方却突然睁眼注视着他了，今市隆二的表情有那么一瞬间的痴愣，登坂广臣的双眼深邃得不自然，令他迷失其间，一時动弹不得。

登坂四处扫视了一圈，带着点疑惑，又有些慵懒地将视线重新投回他身上。今市本想为打破这种异样感而开口说点什么，最终只是伴着如擂鼓般的心跳吞咽了口唾沫，感到身上紧张得发麻。

“怎么回事？”对方的声音仍带些鼻音，令他喉咙发干。今市隆二摇了摇头，选择三缄其口。又是沉默，气氛更加古怪，说不出哪儿不对头，对方似乎也注意到了这点，正一下一下地把玩着自己鬓边的发丝。突如其来地，今市隆二好像想到了什么，他猛地回头，却再次被吸引进对方无边的幽暗神情之中。

是距离太近了。

看来他们想到了一块去，可为时已晚，两人对视时双唇间的距离只有半掌宽，现在退开兴许还来得及，但不知为何他俩都没这样做，于是当这距离也逐渐缩短时，动作的性质也从一次意外对视演变为所谓的接吻了。

登坂广臣揽住他的肩膀，两人都从床上摇摇晃晃地坐了起来，背对着遮光板。这遮阳板是他自己设计的，质量不尽人意，遮光性倒足以信任。他有点走神，某种意义上这是种无意义的逃避心理，今市隆二很清楚他们在互相亲吻，现在不是该做这事的时候，事实上任何时候这种行为都是不被允许的，他们理应冷静的思考下该如何离开这个可疑的鬼地方，也许简单的取下遮光板，再给那玻璃窗一拳一切便迎刃而解，但他只是迎合着，一下又一下的含住对方的下唇又放开，在这侵略性的气味背后失去了反抗的意志。他这样给自己开脱，但或许也可以理解为他从没想过要对这个人的这种行为进行反抗。

这感觉实在奇怪，他们之间的亲吻并不像是恋人的调情——事实上，他们本就不是恋人——而更像是一个交换唾液的过程。登坂广臣的举止显现出一些刻意的轻佻，夹杂着小心翼翼和循循善诱。他闭着眼，感到对方的喘息走低，变得急促。他自己呢？他不知道，身体里沉睡着的什么即将苏醒，他听从内心深处的声音，闭着眼，准备迎接那东西破体而出的时刻。

今市隆二身上穿的是件三扣的马甲，他用手自己一颗颗地解开，想起了前些日子做的梦。他站在镜前，看着身后自己正与一位陌生女性交媾，一只青蛙从他的脚下跳过，他记得很清楚，总共是三步，它呱呱地叫了几声，消失在了原地，蛙鸣在脑内转了几圈，排列重组，然后逐渐拥有了意义。

“脫掉吧，”他认为这大约是青蛙的蛊惑，“我想看你赤身裸體。”在这声音之下，他有些听不清身后娇媚的呻吟声，醒来后却依然发现自己迎来了久违的梦遗。

梦是对愿望的满足，那他的愿望便是在他人面前赤身裸体吗？好像也不是这样的，只是在面前这个男人身旁，他心甘情愿地与他赤诚相待了。今市隆二闭着眼，听到衣物的撕扯声，线与线之间摩擦发出令人不悦的吱呀作响，随即是倒数一般，纽扣一颗一颗地滚到地上又撞击到墙壁的脆响，每一颗之间间隔的时间很长，令他感到有股风雨欲来的焦灼，直到他胸前大敞，一切归于沉寂。登坂广臣仍默不作声，他的手掌温热而干燥，十分厚实，近乎虔诚地覆在了对方的双乳上。今市隆二不想睁眼，索性闭着眼感受这错乱的一切。

他承认这很舒服。三十代有余，他不是没有过女人，只是没有女人会对他做这些。女士身上时常是娇滴滴的将香水味脂粉味混在一起，柔美而缱绻。登坂身上的却是有汗液的味道的，入鼻带点辛辣，不知是不是点了止汗露的缘故，这气味很单纯，纯粹是荷尔蒙的狂欢。对方的双臂从身后环住了他，啜吻着他的耳垂，双手在他平坦的胸腹游走揉捏，他清晰地听见自己近乎惊喜的的喘息，却意外的不觉得可恥，尽管这早就足以被称作淫荡了。

登坂广臣的行为无非是一种引诱，是一种无声的邀请，引着他向更加深处跌去。有一刹那他确信自己是梦里的那位女性，这一切不实的幻想却在登坂广臣的手冲着他下身探去的那一刻终止。登坂在他的腹部用双唇使劲儿吸吮着，另一只手安抚性的在他下肢上滑动，他敏感的感受到这其间有几分讨好的意味。今市隆二理解他的行为，男人一旦以为自己得到了什么，就一定会想方设法地在对方身上留下点什么记号，无论那是多么徒劳无功。这是男人蛮不讲理的浪漫，是一种充斥着魅力的强暴。于是他默许了，兴许在这一秒他乐于接受自己是对方所有物的假象，两个人都沉迷于某场禁断的角色扮演之中无法自拔。

这场角色扮演该有个不成文的规定，像在十二点的最后一声钟响前必须逃离舞会的仙度瑞拉，为保证魔法仍起效用，双方都不被允许睁眼，或许也不能对话，他俩并没对此做什么约定，但谁也没违反，只是都竭力地保护着这场现实中哪怕想保存一秒的温存也只是天方夜谭的脆弱梦境。

在此时他们是都想从对方的身上偷取些什么的。或许是炎炎夏日的一杯柠檬水，或许是嘴中苦涩时的一颗糖果，再空泛点讲，想偷取一点爱情，以填充自己布满灰尘的心。在身为艺人的漫漫长路上，他们都为自己筑起了一堵高不可攀的石墙，一边一丝不苟的砌着，一边期盼着哪日会有哪里倾塌，他们便得以从这日复一日的虚伪之中抬起头，偷得半日清闲。可他们都知道墙只会越发高耸，也越发坚固，若同白色巨塔将他们自己围在正中间，逐渐的再无法逃离了，就等着某日一声巨响，命运为他们将这座塔封顶，于是便是永久的暗无天日。

登坂广臣是今市隆二成为蚌时误吞的沙砾，今市隆二对登坂广臣而言亦然。兴许在相識时就吞入体内，多少年间早已化为珍珠，日夜提心吊胆，忧心会被什么人发现，又不忍将那使他隐痛了无数个日夜的美好偷偷啐进某个阴沟，然后随随便便就在一首歌中将这一切遗忘了。他们都很清楚，这颗珍珠将永远在自己舌间变得愈发浑圆饱满，色泽鲜亮，却永无吐出的那天。

现在变得愈发浑圆饱满色泽鲜亮的却是今市隆二的乳头。登坂广臣用食指和中指夹着他们，向上提拉着，今市隆二感到有什么柔软的东西嗫嚅着贴了上来，随即是一阵湿热，自己大概是被舔舐着的，于是他颤栗起来，基于兴奋喉间溢出发着抖的呼气声。空气中已经满是叹息的气味，床单湿漉漉的，登坂广臣的呼吸声听起来断断续续，大约是有些紧张，今市隆二想或许是时候该做出些鼓励，便伸出手揽住对方的肩，并用手背在对方的脸侧蹭了蹭。他听见登坂广臣猛地吸气，喃喃了句什么，随即自己的裤子被一双颤抖的手向下扒开了。

今市隆二很顺从，帮对方脱着衣服。他们仍在亲吻，从最初的蜻蜓点水变得激烈，舌头互相追逐着，缠绕又松开，一同大口喘着粗气。今市隆二觉得身后好像进了些什么东西，他哽了一下，却依然尝试着接纳了，头紧紧靠在登坂广臣的肩上，一只手搭在登坂圆润的肩膀，另一只插进对方发丝间。身体里的手指开始前后移动，喘息已不足以化解身体内的异样，渐渐演变为轻声地呻吟，而随着手指运动的频率加快，那呻吟也走高拖长，变得不堪入耳起来，最后索性变成了难以自控的叫床。登坂广臣撩起今市的前发，在他的额间吻着，今市有些失神，在不知哪个空档，对方的手指便退了出去，取而代之的是登坂广臣的阴茎。

今市隆二确确实实地感到了疼痛，却也觉得有些麻木，多少年来这种刺骨的爱意已经让他受尽了折磨，与那些苦难相比，现在的这点痛并不算什么，只是眼泪从眼眶滴滴答答的落了下来，登坂广臣意识到了，正慌忙想睁眼去帮他擦拭，双眼却被对方径直蒙住。登坂广臣这才发现自己也在流泪，他并不感到悲伤，不知这泪从何而来，却也不觉有甚么丢脸。在这场没有交流的性爱与这场同命运沉默的博弈中，他们都觉察到这是说“我爱你”的最佳方式，并幸运地理解了对方无言的表达。

没有什么快感而言，有什么要到来了，耳中充斥着类似于火车的轰鸣声，登坂广臣把对方抱得更紧了一些，用脸颊磨蹭着他的肩，今市隆二缓缓地抚摸着他，弓起腰肢，手搭上他的背，随着登坂在体内横冲直撞的频率不知是有意还是无意，有一下没一下地轻拍着，像在抚慰因恐惧而无法入睡的婴孩。要到了，他们双唇紧贴，感受着最后的一丝温存。今市隆二大脑一片空白，登坂猛的从他身体中脱出，像是想甩掉什么，可吻还在持续，将那些怒吼，那些不应存在的爱意和那些苦涩全部吞入这个吻中，今市隆二的身体没命地颤抖，几乎是同一时刻，毫无预兆地，两人射精了。

登坂广臣睁开眼，如他想象中一般，今市隆二赤身裸体，一副秀色可餐的模样。但对方的眼神直直地穿过了他，向着他背后投去，他暗自庆幸今市隆二没有看向他，他没有自信在他们目光相接后他不会抛弃之前辛苦构筑的一切，直接吻上去。

“那个门…刚刚有吗？”今市隆二的嗓音沙哑，两人都装作什么都没发生过的样子兀自穿着衣服，登坂广臣自觉地将自己的外套扔给了他，而自己接过了那件马甲，以掩饰对方被拽的破破烂烂的衬衫。

“不知道，总之能出去就好，现在几点？”登坂广臣扣好袖扣又整理好头发，他抬起眼，望向几分钟前还在与他巫山云雨的家伙，对方正从某个犄角旮旯中扒拉出了他自己的金丝眼镜戴在了鼻梁上，刚巧遮住有些泛红的眼角。

“不知道，出去再问吧。”对方的眼神也已恢复平静，二人都知这座高塔还将继续构筑下去，而那珍珠也仍将含在口中，直到某日二人习惯了与他共存。有那么一瞬间，登坂广臣突然不知道自己刚才究竟抱了谁。

“走吧。”

对手或是搭档，若下辈子有幸兴许也能做恋人。

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇中臣隆并不是恋人  
对于这次ml的定义可以自行理解  
没了惹


End file.
